stokedfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:SPFan909/2010
=January= Re: editing Yeah I'll do that there's not much else to do, but watch for vandalism on the remaining unprotected pages and wait for iTunes to release ep. 19. stoked Magzine Dude how can "The list of the top ten surf resorts" being in Stoked Magazine when Mrs. Ridgemount hands Lo a Newspaper?-General plasma Quotes Hey wahts up. I have noticed latly that people have been leaving extremly long quotes on the episode pages. Im thinking that their should be a line limit or something like that. Don't get me wrong the quotes are fun to read but the long ones can be really pointless. let me know ur opinion on the matter--Surfer13 16:52, January 26, 2010 (UTC) You don't care how long the quotes are, then why did you tell me that each episode has enough.-General plasma Re: Re: Quotes Ok I got it, plus other people's messages are not private so anyone can read them. Actually I said you need to familarize yourself with episodes to prevent mistakes. Also if you can't handle the number of messages than you should resign being admin on Stoked. It doesn't matter if the messages are from one or hundred users. Plus I know you're not obsessed with Stoked because you are not on fanfiction.net. =February= Stoked Stoked did not fail! I've seen the episode guide on Teletoon.com- all 26. I have no idea why Cartoon Network is not aring Stoked. The episode guide on teletoon.com can be found on the stoked page, click on Meet the groms, the click it again and it's in the upper right corner. episode problems Ok i deleted and blocked a boy named leslie episode since it had no proof that it was a real episode but i went on teletoon and it actually is. Now I forgot how to unblock it and i need some help with that or mayb u can do it please.--Surfer13 12:14, February 7, 2010 (UTC) =March= Episode 19 Are you sure that A Boy Named Leslie didn't aire in Canada? Teletoon.com has it listed on it's episode guide but has no air date. General plasma 23:49, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Episode Guide Dude you need to go to teletoon.com, find the Stoked page, click on meet the groms, then click on meet the groms again and in the upper right hand corner there will be an episode guide, that lists all 26 episodes but has no airdates. General plasma 03:40, March 4, 2010 (UTC) A Valentine to Remember Dude A Valentine to Remember isn't a real episode, check out my user account to see all the episodes. General plasma 03:11, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Stoked Wiki Main Huh dude, I think you misunderstood me, I didn't mean for you to put episodes 19-26 on the main. Surfer13 told me not to add them to the main and created pages until the episodes air in the US. General plasma 04:57, March 5, 2010 (UTC) New Episodes Dude do not create pages on episodes 20-26 until they air in the US, if someone creates one before it airs just delete it and tell them there is no proof of them being real, Surfer13's orders. Here's what Surfer13 sent me- "I fsomeone does make it i saw we have it deleted and explain to the perosn that we have not seen the episode yet and have no proof of them being real"- Surfer13. General plasma 00:11, March 13, 2010 (UTC) =June= Stoked wiki main page Dude when you add episodes to the epsiode guide, make sure you spell them correctly!- General plasma 21:43, June 17, 2010 (UTC) =July= Misspellings As stated, if you have a question about the misspellings, edit this section by leaving a question, and I promise I will get back to you. Re: Misspellings I know what you mean about your message. I've had to go around editing numerous pages here to deal with grammar issues (spelling, punctuation, etc.). No worries though, I'm willing and able to help. Old School Fan 12:21, July 30, 2010 (UTC) RE: Grammer Issues Do you mean me or other people? '--'[[User:Ruin Cireela|''R]][[User:Ruin Cireela|u'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''i]][[User:Ruin Cireela|n'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''' ]][[User:Ruin Cireela|Cireela]] [Talk] 22:45, July 30, 2010 (UTC) =August= banning U send me a message about banning a cerberus guy and i second it. I cant find the page though. please tell me the full name so i may ban the user. Great job potecting this wiki from people like that.--Surfer13 23:33, August 6, 2010 (UTC) is this the name? GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMON --Surfer13 00:20, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Template Question I was wondering how the template at the bottom of pages gets there. I looked over the page and there is no coding for that template. PS The template says: "Check out these related pages." '--'[[User:Ruin Cireela|R']][[User:Ruin Cireela|u'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''i]][[User:Ruin Cireela|n'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''' ]][[User:Ruin Cireela|Cireela]] [Talk] 14:47, August 7, 2010 (UTC) New Pages Dude when you create new pages you have to change their protection level! I know there is not much vandalism, but leaving them open will have vandalism and spam. I'll change the pages protection level!- General plasma 00:10, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Was I? I can't tell!- General plasma 00:21, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Who is the spammer?- General plasma 00:25, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Is the spammer, GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMON? No, the kid need more practice.- General plasma 00:32, August 8, 2010 (UTC) The kid was doing okay, I don't know what went wrong.- General plasma 00:36, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Hai, i'm Puppy1. i'm new to this wiki and I was wondering what points do? [[User:Puppy1|'''Xirunk]][[User talk:Puppy1|''' I, need, ANSWERS!!!]] thanx, [[User:Puppy1|'''Xirunk]]''' I, need, ANSWERS!!!''' First Date First Date is not performed by Blink 182, it is performed by The Fleshtones.- General plasma 16:43, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Check Stoked Radio page, if you don't believe me, than watch the first episode's credits to see for yourself.- General plasma 23:57, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Some of the trivia Ok so i have been editing some of the pages on the wiki, and noticed that some if not most of it seems to be all that not important trivia. I would like to know your opinion on the matter to know if the trivia should be shorten by deleting some of the non important facts.--Surfer13 15:36, August 23, 2010 (UTC) =September= Hello! Do you think that Unknown Blonde Girl and Unknown Female Surfer could be the same person? Here's an image of the two girls: http://i647.photobucket.com/albums/uu196/mastuhpyve/proof.png?t=1284222387 They certainly, at least, resemble each other. Thepyve 16:28, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Season 2 Is there anyway to get confirmation on season 2, I really do not trust wikipedia.org?- General plasma 05:50, September 23, 2010 (UTC) The only person on here I trust to find out what new episodes are airing, I would talk to Mondoblasto, he is a Canadian!- General plasma 05:55, September 23, 2010 (UTC)